Now You See Me
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean Ambrose had his soulmate right in front of him and he knew it. Roman Reigns on the other hand...didn't. He had no clue. When he finally realizes that Dean is the one for him...will it be too late? Ambreigns AU. M/M Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...here's another attempt at a multi chapter story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Seth was being so annoying right now. Way more than usual. Dean should be used to this considering they have been best friends for years, but he wasn't. "Seth, I'm not going to the party okay? And there's nothing you can say that will make me go."

"Hmm," Seth mumbled over the phone. "Roman is going to be there."

Dean nearly choked on the popcorn he had popped in his mouth. He was watching a movie and that was abandoned a long time ago thanks to Seth. "Really? How do you know? Don't play with me Rollins."

Seth grinned and rolled his eyes. He knew that would catch Dean's attention. Seth has never seen someone so head over heels in love with someone else before. He thought it was cute but at the same time he felt bad for his best friend. Roman didn't feel the same way about Dean at all and half the time, he didn't even notice him, no matter how much Dean tried to get his attention. And Dean never gave up, no matter how many times, Roman didn't acknowledge him. They all had a lot of mutual friends but somehow Roman just never went out of his way to speak to Dean that much. Just simple hellos and a few exchanged words in group talks at parties. Seth just knew that Dean would never give up. He has always been good at getting what he wants. He just hoped this wasn't an exception because he wouldn't be able to handle his best friend being heartbroken.

"His twin cousins are the ones throwing the party. I'm pretty sure he will be there. So, what do you say?" Seth asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm there."

"Great, I'll pick you up."

The best friends hung up and Dean couldn't stop smiling. He knew he probably looked pathetic but he didn't care. This party was another excuse to see Roman and hopefully finally be able to get his full attention.

 **A few hours later...**

"Dean, can you please stop jumping up and down" Seth groaned.

"Why?"

"Because you look like a child. Stop, please." Seth knew Dean was anxious to see Roman but he looked ridiculous. They were walking up the front door of the house and Seth was grateful that Dean stood still. He was sure he only stopped because he didn't want Roman to see him acting such way. They knocked on the door and one of Roman's cousins opened the door.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Jimmy greeted Seth. He would have greeted Dean too except Dean was too excited and ignored him, making his way inside the house, ready to find Roman.

"Excuse his rudeness." Seth rolled his eyes. Jimmy knew about Dean's feelings for Roman but he apologized on behalf of Dean anyways.

Jimmy closed the door behind them. "It's cool. Dean must really want to see Roman...although it probably won't make Dean happy..."

Seth immediately turned to look at Jimmy. "What won't make Dean happy?" Jimmy didn't answer.

Dean made his way through the house until he got to the big back yard where everyone was at, talking, drinking, and laughing. He started searching for Roman, but tried not to make it obvious. Seth ran to the back yard and saw Dean looking around. "Dean, hey, lets get something to drink yeah?" Seth was trying his best to distract Dean."

"Sure, but after I find Roman," Dean yelled over the music. He continued to look everywhere until he finally spotted the Samoan leaning against a tree, talking to one of his other cousins. Dean made a beeline in that direction. "Hi Roman." Dean interrupted the conversation Roman was having with his cousin but didn't even realize it. Roman looked great tonight. He had on a sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles along with jeans and his hair was up in a tight bun.

Roman turned around to see who was rude enough to interrupt his conversation. His eyes landed on Dean and strangely enough, he wasn't surprised. Dean had a habit of interrupting things. Roman didn't know if Dean realized it or not but it rubbed Roman the wrong way. He didn't hate Dean or anything but the guy was just...weird? He didn't know how to explain it. Roman considered himself a nice guy so he didn't like that he had these opinions about Dean but that's how he felt.

"Hello, Dean" he finally answered, with absolutely no excitement in his voice.

Dean smiled, like he usually did when Roman said his name. He was pretty sure he was blushing but didn't care. "Hey, I was going to get something to drink, want some-" Dean was the one getting interrupted this time.

"Here's your drink, baby."

Dean's eyes landed on the guy that came up to Roman, handed him a red cup, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Dean's heart sank.

"Thanks babe." Roman smiled at the man and wrapped an arm around him, totally forgetting that Dean was standing there.

Roman's cousin gave Dean an apologetic look as Dean slowly backed away, the tears ready to fall from his eyes. Roman didn't even notice he wasn't there anymore. As soon as he was far away enough, he ran inside in the house and went to the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Seth immediately went after him. This was horrible. In all the time that Dean had tried to get Roman to like him, it was never bad like this because Roman was single...up until now. As Seth ran, he saw Dean reach his car and went to sit on the curb, covering his face with his hands. Seth sat down next to him and immediately wrapped his arms around his friend.

"He's with someone, Seth." Dean mumbled. "He has a boyfriend." All Seth could do was hold him tight and comfort him as much as he could. The next thing that Dean said though, broke Seth's heart.

Dean pulled away a bit from Seth's embrace and looked him in the eye. "What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he like me? What does that guy have, that I don't?"

"Dean, there is nothing wrong with you." Seth cupped Dean's face. "If he doesn't see what a great guy you are, and how lucky he would be to have you, then he is an idiot. I don't know who that guy is but he's got nothing on you. Nothing." Seth placed a kiss on Dean's forehead and pulled him back into his arms.

The one thing Seth was dreading, was the one thing that ended up happening.

His best friend was heartbroken and he was not going to stay quiet. There was no way that Roman was that dense. There's no way he didn't know Dean was in love with him. "Hey, get in the car and I'll be right back okay." Seth stood up and pulled Dean up with him.

"Where are you going?" Dean sniffled.

"i'm...just gonna tell Jimmy and Jey that we're leaving. Don't want them to think i'm rude like that and just left." His best friend sighed but nodded and got in the car. Seth made his way back to the house. He was angry and this probably wasn't a good idea. There was a chance he might make things worse but he didn't care. Once he was back in the house, he went straight for Roman who was laughing it up with that guy he had kissed right in front of Dean. Seth went up to him and pushed him hard.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Roman yelled as he stumbled back a bit.

"You're a fucking jerk!" Seth yelled back and pushed him again.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do shit to you Rollins!" Roman lunged forward and pushed Seth back hard, causing Seth to fall on the grass.

Seth was pissed off now, Roman still wanted to act like he did nothing wrong. He got back up to his feet and he wasn't even thinking anymore at this point. He raised his fist and punched Roman right on the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"That was for Dean, you fucking asshole!"

* * *

 **A/N: Will Dean give up this time? Did Seth overreact?**

 **REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here baby, let me see."

Roman groaned. "I'm fine, Finn. it doesn't hurt. I have a jaw of steel."

Finn narrowed his eyes but let it go. "What's Seth's problem with you anyway? And who is Dean?" Finn was so confused. He met Roman at a bar so he's kind of the odd man out when it comes to Roman, his friends, and the people they hang out with. Only thing he had in common with them was that they were all in their last year of college. He was hoping that would change though because he really liked Roman and wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. Roman seemed pretty in to him so that was a good sign.

Before Roman could answer, his cousin Jimmy walked into the living room. It was past midnight and all the party guests were long gone. "Give me a minute with my uce, Finn." Finn nodded and made his way to back yard. "You really are an idiot, you know that. And I gotta say, you deserved that punch."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Rollins is such a little shit. How was I suppose to know that Dean has a little crush on me."

"Crush? Really, Roman? Dean has no crush on you. He's in love with you, dumb ass." Roman turned to look at his cousin totally confused. Jimmy had to chuckle. "You really had no clue. Remember that one time for your birthday, you got pissed at us because we bought a chocolate cake by mistake " Roman nodded. "You acted like a damn child and wouldn't eat it so Dean went to the store and bought a confetti cake just to make your ass happy, because he just knew that was your favorite."

"That was him?" Roman raised a eyebrow.

"Yes. And then that time, there were only limited tickets available for the 49ers game. Dean gave us back his ticket and told us to give it to you, because he knows that's your favorite team." Jimmy watched as Roman looked back at that time. It looked like he was beginning to realize. "And then that time-"

"Alright Jimmy, I get it okay? I can be a clueless idiot sometimes." The Samoan stopped his cousin's rant.

"You can say that again. When you kissed Finn in front of him, you really hurt him, man." Jimmy shook his head.

Roman sighed. He actually did feel bad about that now that he knew about Dean's feelings for him. He would never do something like that if he knew. "I didn't mean to hurt him, really."

"I know you didn't, uce." Jimmy knew his cousin wasn't like that. "The question now is, now that you do know, what are you going to do about it?"

"I feel bad, I really do but I don't see him like that. He's just...not my type." He saw Jimmy narrow his eyes at him. "I'm being honest okay?"

Jimmy sighed. "I know. You gotta tell him that. He's been trying to get your attention for a long time and has never given up, no matter how many times you didn't notice him. Maybe if he hears it directly from you, he'll be able to move on." Roman nodded in agreement. He knew he would probably hurt Dean all over again but he had to be honest. It was better than stringing him along unintentionally.

* * *

Seth woke up the morning after the party and went straight to check on Dean. He knocked softly but there was no answer from the other side. He slowly opened the door and peaked his head inside. Dean was still sleeping, his soft snores could be heard. Rollins walked in and walked over to the bed and sat on the side that Dean was lying on. He could see the tear stains on Dean's cheeks and it broke his heart. Dean was no child, that was obvious but he was sensitive and had this innocence about him. His best friend was a great guy and deserved someone to love him. As Seth tucked a strand of hair away from Dean's face, he heard the doorbell and quietly made his way out of the room.

He was surprised to see Roman when he opened the door. He became angry all over again. "The hell do you want?"

"I didn't come here to fight Rollins. I have to talk to Dean."

"I don't think he wants to see you." Rollins crossed his arms. "Who could blame him. You're a douche-"

Roman groaned. "Watch it. I don't wanna have to kick your ass in your own apartment. I just want to apologize to Dean, okay."

As if. I already told you, he doesn't-"

"It's okay." they heard a voice say.

Seth turned around to see Dean standing in the hallway. "Are you sure?" Dean nodded. "Fine, I'll go buy us some breakfast." Seth grabbed his shoes and keys and allowed Roman to step inside the apartment before making his way out. If he came back and Dean was upset again he would not hesitate to punch Roman again.

"You can sit...if you want." Dean said as soon as he and Roman were alone in the living room. He couldn't look Roman in the eye. He was too nervous and had too many butterflies right now.

"Thanks." Roman says and watched as Dean sat on the other couch across from him. He could tell that Dean was nervous. This was the first time that Roman stopped and really noticed Dean. "I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I'm just now realizing what a jerk I've been to you. I really am sorry." Roman got straight to the point. He disliked confrontation but he knew this was something he had to do.

"It's okay." Dean shrugged and still couldn't meet Roman's eyes.

"No it's not. I can be pretty dense sometimes and I know I've hurt you..without wanting to."

Dean was finally able to look at Roman. He could tell that Roman was being honest...he also saw something else. Pity. Oh God. He knew. Roman knew he was in love with him. This was fucking embarrassing. "You know don't you?" There was a slight pause before Roman finally nodded.

Roman noticed the way Dean's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Look Dean, I don't know you that well but I'm sure you're a great guy. It's just..." Roman locked eyes with Dean and it caused him to stop mid sentence. The look in Dean's eyes...he couldn't continue.

"It's okay." Dean shook his head. "After last night, I finally get it. You don't feel the same way."

Roman sighed softly. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm just being honest."

"I know." Dean was trying hard to not show much emotion. Roman was already feeling pity towards him. He didn't want Roman to see him vulnerable too. Dean finally knew he had to give up on Roman and had to move on. It was not going to be easy but he was determined to go on with his life. No more chasing. Dean was done with that. He hoped that one day, his feelings for Roman can disappear. He had to get over this, he had no choice, really. He's not one to force someone to love him.

Seth walked into the apartment with a couple of McDonalds bags and much to his dismay, Roman was still there. "You guys need more time?"

"Nope," Dean answered and stood up from the couch. "We're done, right Roman?"

Dean sounded cold and it honestly shocked Roman. Nonetheless, he stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I gotta get going." Dean didn't look at him at all as he made his way to the door and let himself out. The Samoan couldn't blame Dean for being angry. But at least he did the right thing and was honest with him, face to face once he realized what was going on. Roman's cellphone rang and his lips twitched as he saw who it was. "Hey, Finn."

Seth was also surprised by Dean's sudden change in attitude. "So, what happened?"

Dean grabbed the bags from Seth's hand and walked over to the table. "He apologized. He knows I'm in love with him and he told me he doesn't feel the same way." Dean shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's okay. I guess I needed to hear it directly from him so that I would finally get a fucking clue. I'm over it...at least I will be, at some point. I was such a fool, chasing after him all this time." Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "You know what...I'm not that hungry right now. Can we go back to bed?"

"Sure." Seth gave him a small smile. He really hopes Dean will be able to get through this and hopes someone will see the great, loving person that Dean is. Seth knew one thing for sure though. He will be right there, by his best friends side, no matter what and will help him in any way that he can. "Want me to lay with you?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid, Seth...but yes, please." Seth chuckled and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder as they walked back to Dean's room. "By the way...thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what best friends are for."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. This wasn't my best in terms of developing the story but it will get better :)**

 **Thanks for reading! There will be a bit of a time jump next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a month since Dean's heart was broken. Seth had been surprised with the tough and cold facade Dean displayed in front of Roman that day. Although Seth was very proud of Dean for not letting Roman see him as weak, he knew his best friend was feeling exactly that. On the flip side, he was glad Dean wasn't skipping class or not going to work. That showed Seth that Dean was still somewhat holding it together and he was grateful for that. Speaking of class, Seth was sitting on the couch when Dean arrived from class. He threw his books on the coffee table and sat down next to Seth. He immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, how was class?"

"M'Kay, I guess." Dean responded with a sigh. He rested his head on Seth's shoulder.

"So...NFL season starts on Sunday." Seth commented randomly.

"Yeah?"

"The guys are throwing the annual kick-off potluck at the frat house. I told Jimmy and Jey we weren't going."

Dean lifted his head to look at Seth. "Why did you do that?"

Seth looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "You actually wanna go? It's pretty certain that Roman is going to be there."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not made of glass, Seth. I won't break if I see him."

"I know you're not made of glass but what you are is sensitive. I'm not saying you're a child but-"

"But i act like one." Dean huffed and pulled away from his best friend's embrace.

Seth sighed. "I just don't want you to hurt more than you already are. You're my best friend, I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm strong enough to handle this." Dean was not only trying to convince Seth of this; he was also trying to convince himself. "Call Jimmy back and tell him we are going."

* * *

When Dean and Seth arrived at the frat house, everyone was already there. There was a large TV screen inside and one outside, each one showing the football games that were already underway. Seth watched as Dean made no real effort to look for Roman. He went straight for the tables covered with food and dessert. _Maybe he can handle this._ Seth thought to himself. Seth suddenly realized he wasn't giving Dean enough credit.

"I'm surprised you guys came." Jimmy approached Seth. "How is he doing?" He nodded in Dean's direction.

"Honestly, I don't know." Rollins sighed. "He says he'll be fine but his eyes tell otherwise."

"Well that was some good food." Roman wiped his mouth with a napkin. The food at these annual potlucks was always delicious and this year, it was no exception. He was on the kitchen with Finn, eating on top the island.

"Want some dessert? Besides me." Finn winked painfully.

Roman grinned and shook his head. Finn was too much sometimes but he loved it. "There's actually some mint cookies on one of the tables. i'm the only one here who likes them so the tray should be full." Roman's mouth was watering, his full stomach long forgotten.

"Coming right up." Finn kissed Roman's cheek and made his way to the backyard, to the tables where Dean was still standing since he had arrived with Seth minutes ago. "So much food." Finn sighed. "Do you see mint chocolate chip cookies anywhere?"

Dean turned to look at the guy that was speaking to him and realized it was the same guy that Roman had kissed in front of him a month ago. Dean wasn't exactly surprised that Finn was looking for that particular dessert. "There's none." he answered simply.

"Hmm." Finn looked around twice and realized the guy was right. He walked away without saying another word to Dean.

"Sorry babe. There's no mint cookies on either table out there."

Roman frowned. There was always mint cookies at every potluck and bbq they had. "Jey! Did ya'll take away my favorite cookies?"

Jey rolled his eyes and tore them away from the TV screen that was in the living room. "Why do you always act like a child when it comes to food?" Roman didn't answer that. "Go asked Dean if you want those cookies so bad."

"Why would I ask Dean?"

"Because he's the one that makes them and brings them to all the parties and events we do..even though no ones likes those cookies. He still makes and brings them because you like them."

Roman wasn't expecting that answer.

"Do you know that you've been standing by this table every since you got here?"

Dean looked up from his plate full of food to see a guy that's he's never seen before looking at him in amusement. He was pretty cute, Dean had to admit. This was probably the first guy that Dean has noticed ever since he crossed paths with Roman. Now that he stood no chance with him, it became easier to look at other men and really notice them. With Roman, it was as if he was under his spell and the Samoan was the only man on the planet. "You noticed that?" he asked nervously.

"I noticed you the minute you got here. Couldn't take my eyes off of you. Still can't." the man stepped forward, getting closer to Dean.

Dean blushed and looked away shyly. Well this guy was certainly putting himself out there and making Dean know that he liked him. It had been a while since a guy had taken interest in Dean. He blamed it on the fact that he was trying too hard to get Roman to like him. He couldn't believe he had wasted all his time with that.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

Dean was sure his cheeks were a dark pink now. How embarrassing. "Dean. My name is Dean...Ambrose."

"I'm Sami Zayn."

While Dean and Sami were getting acquainted, Roman went looking for Dean inside the house. It wasn't so much about the cookies. Roman knew that Dean was hurting and honestly, he still felt shitty about how everything unfolded a month ago. There was nothing he could do to fix it though so he was mainly looking for him to see if they could be friends. Nothing more could happen between them but Roman still wanted to try and be his friend. It was the least he could do. Once Roman realized that Dean wasn't inside, he mad his way to the backyard. He immediately spotted Dean talking to Sami Zayn, a junior who went to the same school as them. Roman watched as Sami said something and made Dean laugh; even causing him to blush a bit. Dean was infatuated and it was obvious. _Maybe it won't be that hard for Dean to move on._ Roman thought. He continued to watch their interaction, unable to look away for some odd reason.

"Honestly, i can't remember that last time I laughed this hard." Dean held on to his stomach as he tried to calm his laughter. It's been a while since Dean had a good laugh so this was nice.

Sami smiled. "I'm glad I could make you laugh. Looked like you needed it." They shared an intense stare that made Dean's stomach do back flips. Sami cleared his throat before he said, "i don't mean to be too straight forward but I would like to get your number. Maybe we can go out sometime?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Like...a date?" Sami nodded. Ambrose looked away for just a second and his baby blue eyes landed on Roman's grey ones, of course. Roman was staring and for the life of him, Dean couldn't figure out why. All Dean knew was that he needed to get over him and this was the first step he had to take in order to make that happen. Ambrose tore his eyes away from the Samoan and looked back at Sami who had hopeful eyes. "Okay."

* * *

Once Dean and Seth got home, Dean was grateful that Seth was too tired to ask him what was going on with Sami. Seth went straight to bed so the non stop questions were delayed for now. If Roman saw them talking, Seth most likely did as well and had questions for his best friend. His mind went back to Roman though. Why was he staring at him? Why didn't he look away when Dean caught him staring? The dirty blonde sighed and collapsed on the couch. Unlike Seth, he wasn't tired at all so he turned the TV on to Sportscenter. His phone vibrated and smiled when he saw it was a text from Sami.

 **"Goodnight"** it said. Dean was about to reply but then there was a knock on the door. It was around 1 am, who could be visiting at this hour? Dean was in utter shock to find Roman standing on the other side of the door. "Roman? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk." There was nothing to talk about but Dean didn't say that. He couldn't say anything, really. His face was blank and he could feel his hands starting to sweat. "Dean?" Roman waved a hand in front if his face and that seemed to do the trick, although he still didn't say anything. Dean just moved to the said and allowed Roman to step inside.

With no idea about what Roman was going to say...Dean nervously closed the door shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on Dean and Sami?**

 **What will Roman have to say?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry for stopping by so late." Roman said as he turned to look at Dean. There was no reason for him to be there so late. He could have talked to Dean any other time, yet Roman felt like he needed to talk to him right now.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked again even though Roman had already answered that.

"I wanted to talk about what happened a month ago. I still feel horrible for...how things went down." the Samoan spoke softly.

Ambrose shook his head. "I'll be fine." It was way too soon but he was able to say this confidently now that he met Sami. Dean knew he was moving too fast. He just met the man hours ago.

Dean sounded pretty convincing and Roman knew it was all because of Sami. "I don't want you to think that I'm completely dismissing your existence. I'd like to be friends...if you want to."

Friends? Roman wanted to be friends with him? If he couldn't have Roman the way he wanted, was being his friend the next best thing? "Technically, aren't we already friends? I mean, we hand out with the same people. We're always around each other." Dean shrugged.

"That's true but it'll be different this time. I won't be an asshole who ignores you like before and we'll actually hang out.

Dean bit his lip as he contemplated what Roman was offering. Hanging out with Roman and being his friend didn't sound so bad. He just didn't know if it was too soon for his not so mended heart. His palms still got sweaty being near him and he still go butterflies. Dean wasn't sure when that would stop, despite this very new thing he had going on with Sami. On top of that, he would for sure see Roman and Finn together more than he would like. Finn seemed like a good guy but Dean couldn't stand him, for obvious reasons. Ambrose pretty listed all the reasons why this was a bad idea in his, yet somehow, he just couldn't say no. He just couldn't. "Okay. Friends. We can be friends." Dean nodded in agreement. His knees damn near gave up on him when he saw the wide smile that formed on Roman's face.

"Great. So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, there's always something going on so I'm sure that'll be soon." Roman chuckled and nodded in agreement. Dean watched as Roman nodded his head to him and made his way to the door. "Umm, wait hold on." Dean signaled for Roman to hold on a minute. He wen't into the kitchen and came back out with a small Tupperware tub. "Here."

Reigns examined the tub and realized it was full of mint chocolate chip cookies. Dean had a smile on his face and for the first time, Roman noticed his adorable dimples and beautiful blue eyes. "I'll take one." Dean shook his head and suggested that Roman take the whole tub. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I know how much you like them. Take the whole thing."

"Thanks, they really are good." Roman chuckled as he took the tub. "Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Roman."

* * *

"So how did it go? What do you have there?" Roman rolled his eyes as he walked into the living room where Jimmy and Jey were, watching sports on TV. No surprise. "Must you guys ask so many questions? We agreed to be friends and he gave me mint chocolate cookies." he sat on the couch and sighed.

"So everything went good. Why the long sigh then?" Jey asked.

"I don't know." Roman leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I just never noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Dean."

The twins looked at each other. Roman had been blind for a while now when it came to Dean, but it looked like he was finally coming around. They thought the day would never come. "What about Dean?" one of them said.

"He's so..." Roman sighed roughly again. "...he's so good looking! And he's such a nice guy. An extremely nice guy." he signaled to the cookies on the coffee table. "I'm an idiot."

Jimmy had a small smile on his face. "Why? Why are you an idiot?"

"Because...I never noticed him before until now."

"And now you guys just agreed to be friends. And you're still with Finn." Jey reminded him.

"Yeah..." Was the only thing Roman said, to end the conversation.

* * *

The next time Dean and Roman saw each other was back at Jimmy and Jey's house. It was late and rain was pouring outside. When Jimmy, Jey, and Roman were little, they made a thing of always watching horror movies when it rained outside. It sort of carried over as they grew up. Luckily their friends didn't think it was silly and actually joined in on the marathon.

That is what brought everyone together right now once again. They were all in the living room along with their significant others. Dean and Sami were sitting opposite of Roman and Finn so Roman and Dean had a pretty clear view of each other. Dean wished that Seth was there. He would be a little less nervous. He had Sami's arms around him as he watched the movie. From the corner of his eye, he could swear that Roman was looking at him. Wasn't too sure though so he gathered up the courage to look over and Roman was indeed looking at him. He had Finn in the same position that Sami had him in. Ambrose watched on as Finn jumped from the movie and snuggled closer to Roman. He swallowed hard and turned back to look at the movie.

Roman on the other hand, couldn't stop watching the way Sami was holding Dean. Tightly and rubbed his arms when Dean jumped because of the movie. Dean had his own arms around him in return which was probably the worst part for Roman to watch. He couldn't believe it. He was jealous. Roman never got jealous.

"I'll be right back." Roman whispered to Finn.

"Hurry back, I'm scared." Finn pouted playfully and pecked the Samoan's lips.

Dean immediately noticed that Roman had gotten up. His eyes followed him and watched as he went to the backyard. It was pouring outside. Why was he heading outside?" Ambrose quietly told Sami he was going to the bathroom but he was really following Roman without anyone noticing. Once he reached the back doors, he saw Roman standing on the patio, watching the rain. Ambrose stepped out quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Roman turned around. He could see the concern in Dean's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Dean walked to stand next to him and Roman's eyes followed him every step.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because...I know you. We're friends right? So tell me what's wrong."

Roman sighed and turned to face Dean completely. "We're friends. That's whats wrong."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't get it." his breath hitched when Roman cupped his face with both hands.

"We're friends...and..." Roman looked at Dean's lips then back up to his eyes. "...that's a problem for me." he took a step forward. Their chests were touching now.

Dean couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he did not see this coming...

...and had no idea was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean placed his hands on the taller man's chest, preventing him from leaning in any closer. "Roman, what are you doing?"

Roman kept looking back and forth between his eyes and lips. "I don't know..." he whispered.

Dean pressed his lips together, then released them. "You want to kiss me?" Roman nodded slowly in response. "So, you ignore me for months and months. When you finally noticed me, you say you just want to be friends. We agreed on that. You have Finn and I finally found the courage to fine someone in Sami...and you want to kiss me? After all of that?" Dean didn't sound angry because he really wasn't. He was just confused and his heart was beating too fast at the moment. God knows he wants to kiss Roman too but this just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him, Sami, or Finn. Why was Roman doing this? Why now?

Roman released Dean and took a couple steps back. He sighed and started looking back at the rain again. "I'm sorry." he said.

"This isn't fair." Dean said out loud this time.

"I know. I guess what they say is true. You don't know what you have until it's gone." Roman turned his head to look at Dean who now had tears forming in his eyes. "I know I don't have a right to be jealous or upset that you're moving on. Sami seems like a great guy."

"He is." Dean wiped his tears away. "And from what I can tell, so is Finn." Why did this have to happen this way? He finally got what he wanted. Roman noticed him and actually liked him the way he always hoped for but now...it was too late. They both had other people in their lives. Sami noticed Dean from the minute he laid eyes on him and he didn't deserve to get hurt. Dean didn't want to hurt him. He liked him and wanted a chance to be with him. "You have the worst timing, you know." he sniffled.

A sad smile formed on Roman's faced. "I know. I want you to be happy Dean and if Sami makes you happy, then...be with him." It pained Roman to tell Dean to stay with Sami but it was the right thing to do. He was too little too late and it was his own fault. He would not put Dean in such a horrible position. On top of that, Finn was also a great guy and Roman did enjoyed being with him. Finn also didn't deserve to get hurt so he would make sure to do the opposite. Roman will continue his relationship with him and make him happy. "You should head back inside. Sami will start looking for you." Dean started to make his way towards the patio doors. "By the way, I'll never try something again. I promise." Roman said sincerely. "I will respect your relationship, despite what I tried to do minutes ago."

Dean just nodded slowly. He looked through the glass patio doors and saw that no one was within sight. He turned around and swallowed hard. "Our first and last."

Roman turned around with a confused look on his face. "What?"

Dean walked over to Roman and grabbed his hands, placing them on his face so he was now cupping it. "Our first and last kiss." he whispered.

Roman caressed Dean's cheeks with his thumbs and licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

Ambrose nodded. He needed this. Even if it was only a one time thing. He needed Roman's lips on his. Before they moved on, he wanted this and he hope that Roman wanted it just as much as he did.

The Samoan didn't think twice as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean's. Something powerful coursed through their bodies as it rained harder and it could be heard in the background. They wasted no time in opening up and deepening the kiss. Dean held onto Roman's forearms as he moaned. He was quite the kisser. They stumbled back a bit as the kiss intensified even more. Roman was taking control and Dean loved it. Roman's pouty lips felt unbelievable and he tasted even sweeter.

Dean's lips were soft and so welcoming. They felt amazing in between his own. Roman couldn't believe how his mind and body were reacting to the kiss. He didn't want to stop but he knew he had to. One more slow entrance of his thick tongue inside Dean's mouth, and he ended it; pecking Dean's lips simply, once more before finally pulling away. They were both breathing hard as they stared at each other

They were still holding on to each other and Dean caressed Roman's forearms. "You have goosebumps." He spoke softly.

Roman let him go and took a look at Dean's own arms. "So do you."

"It's got nothing to do with the fact that it's raining and cold out here." Ambrose said truthfully. His first kiss with Roman was everything he had hoped for despite the circumstances

"Same here."

They stared at each other for a long period of time again.

"I hope Finn continues to make you happy." Dean said, his heart still beating incredibly fast.

Roman nodded. "I hope Sami does the same for you as well." The heartbroken Samoan watched as Dean finally opened the patio doors and headed back inside.

* * *

It's been months since Dean and Roman's first and last kiss. Months, yet neither one of them could get it completely off their minds.

They couldn't stop thinking about each other but they still kept their word. Roman was still with Finn and Dean was with Sami. Both relationships growing stronger as months passed. Dean and Roman still saw each other like they always did. School events, frat party's, and other obnoxious get-togethers Jey and Jimmy did with all their group of friends. It might have been their last year in college but they still knew how to have fun.

When Sami and Finn weren't noticing, Dean and Roman would stare at each other for what seemed like a long time. They figured that's how it would be from here on out and they had to deal with it. The public displays of affection with their significant others seemed to be pretty limited around each other as well. They knew it wasn't by accident.

Roman was currently in his room, laying down with Finn straddling his lap. A heavy make out session had turned into sex so they were both naked. The loud voices of Jimmy and Jey could be heard down stairs. "Don't you get tired of living with your cousins?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck.

Roman's hands rested on Finn's hips. "No, why would I?"

"Not to be rude but they're so...loud." Roman chuckled. He had to agree with that. "Not thinking about getting your own place soon?"

Roman pursed his lips. "Maybe after graduation when I get a good job with my degree. I can't afford an apartment alone right now."

"Who says you have to afford it alone?" Finn smiled sweetly at him.

Roman caught on pretty quickly to what Finn was trying to tell him. He knew him well enough by now. "You want to get an apartment...together?" The smaller man nodded. Was it too soon? Maybe, but did it sound like a totally horrible idea? Not really.

Finn noticed that Roman was thinking it over in his head. "Think about it. I'll be around all the time," Finn kissed Roman's lips sweetly. "We'll have more privacy to do...things." Another kiss. "We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." One more kiss. "What do you say?"

He loved his cousins but more privacy sounded great considering Roman has been living with Jimmy and Jey since they started college. Besides that, things with Finn were headed in the right direction. He didn't see why this shouldn't happen. "Okay, let's do it." he answered.

Finn's eyes widened. "Really?" he squealed when Roman nodded. He kissed him. "I love you." he kissed him again. "I'm going to go get the laptop so we can start looking." Finn put on some clothes and left the room. He was way too excited to realized what he had just confessed to Roman.

The Samoan on the other hand, immediately froze when he heard the words come out of Finn's mouth. He loved him? Finn was in love with him? He couldn't believe how fast things were getting serious with them. In a way, he was glad that Finn didn't stick around to see if he returned the "I love you". He wasn't so sure he could have. Was that weird? He can't say he's in love with him..at least not yet, but he could move in with him so easily? This was getting complicated and fast. Roman laid back on the bed and sighed. All he could think about right now was...

what will be Dean's reaction to all of this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, guys. i have no excuse but i hope this new chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Seth was practically dreading coming home. He knew he had to tell Dean what he had found out. It was better that Dean find out from him rather than someone else. Not that their friends were cruel or anything. Seth just knew how to comfort Dean while giving him upsetting news. A sigh escaped him as he walked up the stairs of their apartment building. Dean had told him what he and Roman agreed upon the night they kissed but Seth just knew it would still affect his best friend.

"Roommate is here. Cut it out." Seth announced as he entered the apartment. Dean and Sami were on the couch, kissing heavily; which looked like they had been doing for quite a while.

Dean lightly blushed as he parted from Sami and leaned back against the couch. "Sorry Seth."

Dean's best friend gave him a small smile. There was a noticeable change in Dean since he had started seeing Sami. No doubt he was smiling more than ever before. He thanked Sami for that. All he wanted was for his best friend to be happy and Sami was giving him exactly that. Happiness Roman couldn't give him. Happiness that Seth didn't want to take away from him. Maybe he shouldn't tell him what he knows.

"I better go or else i'll be late for class. I'll call you later." Sami pecked Dean's lips and went to grab his things from Dean's room before leaving the apartment.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he watched Seth sit on the couch next to him. He could tell something was on his mind.

"Nothing," Seth shook his head.

"You're lying. Tell me." Dean insisted and nudged Seth's shoulder.

"I found something out today. Wasn't sure if I should tell you but I also don't want you to find out in a bad way." Seth sighed.

"What is it?" Dean kept insisting. Seth had him really curious now.

"It's about Roman." Seth looked at his best friend and watched as he shifted uncomfortably and his face turned blank. Damn it. He hated this. "I found out from Jey that Roman is moving out of their house and getting his own place."

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay?" he said, not finding anything wrong with that.

Seth's face turned apologetic. "...with Finn."

Now that was bad. Dean swallowed hard. He tried to cover up the fact that this news was affecting him but Seth knew better. "That's umm, great."

"Dean..."

"I have to get ready for class." Dean stoop up rapidly and was making his way out of the living room.

"You don't have class today."

Dean stopped. He wasn't going to cry. It wasn't going to happen. He had Sami now and he shouldn't care what Roman was doing with Finn. Seth was kicking himself. He shouldn't have said anything. That smile he was sure Sami caused was now gone and Dean was possibly on the verge of losing it. "I'm okay." Dean tried to convince Seth. "He can do what he wants and I have no right to be upset, so I'm not. I'm fine okay." Dean rambled and went to his room.

* * *

"I feel like I call you this all the time but I'll repeat myself. You're an idiot." Jimmy says to Roman as he shakes his head. "Give me one good reason why moving in with Finn is a good idea."

"You guys are annoying?" Roman shrugged.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "You've lived with us for years and have never complained once. Until Finn said something. That's a bullshit reason. You're rushing this and you're rushing it because you want to convince yourself that you can move on from Dean. That's not the way to do it, man. You're moving too fast." Jimmy tried to reason. He knew his cousin better than he knew himself.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You're exaggerating. It's not like I'm marrying the guy. We're just moving in together. As roommates. This is not about Dean."

"The hell it isn't. Besides you and Finn are dating. It's more than just friends moving in and becoming roommates. I'm asking for you to reconsider your stupid decision."

"We already started looking for a place. There's nothing to reconsider." Roman stood up and went back inside the house from the back yard, ending the conversation.

Later on that day, Roman was alone in the house, looking for boxes that would certainly come in handy for the move when it came. He tried his best not to think about what Jimmy told him earlier in the day. It wasn't true. It had nothing to do with Dean. He really did feel like he could work this out with Finn. The Samoan headed to the front door when he heard the doorbell. He wondered who it could be. No one really came by during the week. His eyes widened when he opened the door and found Dean standing there. "Dean."

"Hi." Dean had no idea how he ended up there. He really didn't. He was on his way to the library on campus and somehow ended up in front of Roman's house...that would soon be his former home. Ever since Seth told him about Roman and Finn, he couldn't stop thinking about it, as much as he tried to push it out of his mind. Moving in together was a big step and Roman wouldn't be making that huge step if he didn't think he had a real future with the Irish man.

"Come in." Roman stepped aside, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He was very surprised to see him there. He had to know about his move with Finn. He looked upset no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Roman closed the door and walked with Dean to the living room. They sat on the couch, opposite sides of it. "What's up?"

Dean shrugged and looked around. "Nothing. I don't know why I'm here, to be honest. I was on my way to the library..." he trailed off.

"And you ended up here."

"Yup." Dean started tapping his foot nervously. "Heard about you and Finn. Moving in together...huh?"

"Yeah, we've umm, already started looking for a place."

"That's good. Happy for you."

"Are you really?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean looked at him. Roman just shrugged.

"How are things with Sami?"

"Great. Every date is better than the last. We see each other practically everyday. He's been great."

"That's good to hear. You deserve the best."

As soon as Roman said that, they shared a look. A long look. Dean needed to leave. Lots of thoughts came to mind and he was ready to blurt them out all at once. He didn't want to. He shouldn't. "I should go." Dean stood up wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans. "Umm, I'll see you around." He started walking but didn't make it past Roman.

Roman grabbed Dean's wrist and slowly pulled him back on the couch to sit right next to him, their thighs touching. The Samoan turned his body towards Dean and leaned in so they were closer. "Why did you really come here Dean?" He searched his face.

Dean bit his lip and turned to look at Roman. Their faces were close; their lips a couple inches apart. Dean couldn't help himself. Roman's grey eyes were staring right back at his baby blue ones. He leaned in and kissed him, Roman immediately kissed him back. So much for their first kiss being their only kiss. Their lips smacked together as the slow kiss got deep and sensual. Tongues teased each other as the open mouth kisses got even deeper. A small moan escaped Dean as Roman grabbed his right thigh and swung him around so that Dean was straddling the bigger man. They stopped kissing for a brief moment, both of them panting. "We need to stop." Dean said breathlessly. Roman ignored him and went for his neck and nibbled on it as his hands held onto Dean's hips tightly. Dean couldn't help but moan more as he threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. "Roman...please."

Roman placed one more kiss to Dean's neck before pulling away. "I know you don't want me to move in with Finn."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to _say_ anything. You being on my lap right now kissing me tells me everything."

Dean climbed off of Roman and stood up. "We both agreed to move on Roman. I don't have the right to say anything. Just like you don't have the right to say anything if and when I take any steps in my relationship with Sami."

"But it's okay for you to come here and kiss me?" Roman shook his head and stood up, facing Dean again. "Seriously Dean..."

"I shouldn't have come here. I have to go." Once again he tried to get past Roman and once again, Roman stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You coming here is the first sign."

"Sign of what?"

"That we won't be able to do this. Stay away from each other. Be faithful to Finn and Sami."

Dean shook his head. "We have to at least try. I won't look for you like I did this time. I'm sorry." Dean pulled his arm out of Roman's grip and walked out.

Roman sighed and collapsed on the couch. He was already missing Dean's lips on his.

* * *

 **4 Months later**

Dean and Roman were able to keep their word and did not look for each other. Roman and Finn were finally able to find a place and settled in. They had people over to celebrate their moving in together. Jimmy and Jey attended even though they were not happy that Roman went through with the move. Seth was surprised when Dean had no problem going to the party. He congratulated Finn and Roman with no problem and stuck with Sami all night. Seth had no idea how strong Dean had become mentally and emotionally but he was glad. Dean and Sami were moving in the right direction in terms of their relationship and that was because Dean was making a real effort.

Seth had been so focused on Dean and making sure he was okay all this time, he even put his own love life on hold. He couldn't even remember the last time he had sex. That was a problem. Seth was still young but time flies and he thought it was time to settle down or at least find someone that was worth his time. He was currently at the crossfit gym working out. If he wasn't in class or at work, he was there, just working out until he could barely breathe. Maybe that was the problem. He wasn't getting out and having fun, meeting new people. That was about to change.

Later on that day, Seth showered, put on his best outfit and headed out to a local club. Dean was sleeping over at Sami's for the night so he was hoping he would get lucky. He arrived at the club and ordered a drink from the bartender. It was a bit crowded and lots of people where dancing. The music was great. Rollins began scanning the crowd. He felt like dancing but needed someone to dance with.

Suddenly everything went black and he felt someone tying a blindfold over his eyes. "What the hell?" he yelled. He was trying to take the blindfold off but the person grabbed his hands, stopping him.

"Shh. Let's dance." the mystery person whispered in Seth's ear. It sent a chill down his spine. It was a guy. He knew that for sure. Seth felt as the guy grabbed his hands and guided him to the dance floor. He felt the man place his hands on his hips and instructed him to move. He gasped when the man pulled him close to his body. The movement they made together to the music was creating unbelievable friction. Seth was so overwhelmed so he just went with it. It was weird and he was sure he people were staring at him and the unknown guy. Somehow, he didn't care.

As Seth dealt with the mystery man, Dean and Sami were at Sami's place watching movies. They were comfortably laying in bed under the sheets, warm. Dean had his head laying on Sami's chest. A giggle escaped his mouth. Jim Carrey movies were Dean's favorite and he couldn't stop laughing.

Sami broke into a smile every time Dean laughed. It was like sweet music to his ears. He sighed happily and put the movie on pause.

"Hey," Dean sat up to face his boyfriend. He pouted. "What's wrong?"

Sami cupped Dean's jaw and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "I have something to tell you." Dean looked at him curiously. He was kind of scared. Was it good or bad?

"What is it?" He asked, feeling his heart beat go rapid.

Sami looked deep into Dean's eyes and never broke eye contact. "I love you." Sami had no idea if he was moving too fast. It's what he felt and he had to put it out there. He wasn't sure what he would do if Dean didn't feel the same way.

Dean could tell that Sami was being honest. He believed him. Sami was the first guy to tell him he loved him. Dean heart skipped a beat. "I love you too." he responded.

Sami smiled and pecked Dean's lips. Neither one of them could believe it. They were in love. They were both so filled with emotion, they shared a tight hug.

The next two words that were said made them pull away.

"Marry me."


End file.
